


Candies, Booze and Kisses

by Hcterror



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating, Zason Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hcterror/pseuds/Hcterror
Summary: Zack convinces the rangers to go trick-or-treating, but the night takes an unexpected turn.Drabble for the day 1 of the Zason Week on Tumblr, Halloween Monday.





	Candies, Booze and Kisses

“Tell me again, why did we agree to this?” The question came from Trini and only made Zack chuckle audibly. It had been ages since the last time the Black Ranger had gone trick-or-treating, but this year he was feeling particularly fond of the idea. It took some arguing and emotional blackmail, but in the end he managed to convince the others to join him. At first he wanted them to go in their armours, but after many slaps from the young Latina he gave up on the idea and they went with normal costumes instead. Zack went as an overgrown Peter Pan, Billy dressed as Einstein, Trini was Kill Bill, Kim opted for Wonder Woman, and Jason brought out his inner cowboy.

Differently from what the Black Ranger was expecting, they were received in the houses of Angel Grove with side glances and judgemental eyes. He guessed it was because they were a bit older than the kids joining in the Halloween Tradition. They did get a few candies, but overall the experience was a waste of time, and no one let Zack go along with the treats. Bummers. 

One by one the rangers ditched the group. Trini to pick up her siblings. Billy went to join his mom at church. Kim went home to get rid of a headache. Zack watched them go and then turned to the only other one left, Jason. “Guess it’s only you and me now, Boss Man.” He almost expected Red to scratch the nape of his neck as he usually did when he was feeling either awkward or apologetic and excuse himself to go somewhere else, but instead the blond nudged his side with an elbow. “Let’s go!” He said and they started walking towards the end of the street where they could hear loud music and Jason knew the kids from their school were hosting a party.

At the party no one paid attention to them, something both boys were thankful for. The duo grabbed a bottle of some random beverage and then just left to go to the trailer. Zack’s idea. It seemed like a good plan to spend the rest of the night there drinking and eating candies, no care in the world.

It didn’t take them long to get drunk. A few swings from the bottle back and forth and they were both a giggling mess. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Fondest memories from school, their stupidest moments. It was all light-hearted until they kissed, at first accidently and then when they realised what they were doing, they looked at each other. No words were said, the communication was all made through their eyes. And then they kissed again, this time more hungrily. The evening went on like that, between shared candies, booze and kisses.


End file.
